Pacarku Cabe-Cabean
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Sakura Haruno kini berubah 180 derajat menjadi yang disebut orang sebagai cabe-cabean. Ponsel buatan China selalu menjadi temannya ketika selfie dengan gaya duck face dan seluruh rambutnya dikesampingkan ke kanan. Mantannya juga lebih dari selusin, dan konon ia sudah dijamah. Tapi tak kupungkiri, aku menyukai gadis mata duitan itu. #cover by SakuraBlossom94
1. Chapter I: This Is My School

**Pacarku Cabe-Cabean**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

**.**

_**Sakura Haruno kini berubah 180 derajat menjadi apa yang disebut orang sebagai cabe-cabean. Ponsel buatan China selalu menjadi temannya ketika selfie dengan gaya duck face dan seluruh rambutnya dikesampingkan ke kanan. Mantannya juga lebih dari selusin, dan konon ia sudah dijamah. Tapi tak kupungkiri, aku menyukai gadis mata duitan itu. Salahkah mempunyai pacar cabe-cabean?**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter I: This Is My School]<strong>

Aku memarkir mobilku di samping mobil para guru. Sekolahku kurang mampu membuat parkiran mobil untuk siswanya, atau mungkin tidak ingin membuatnya lantaran siswa yang membawa mobil dapat dihitung dengan satu tangan saja.

Aku bersekolah di SMA PGRK, kepanjangan dari Sekolah Menengah Atas Persatuan Guru Republik Konoha. Sekolah yang bisa dibilang pilihan terakhir bila tidak diterima di SMA Negeri dan sekolah swasta elit. SMA PGRK tidak seburuk apa yang dikatakan orang, yang katanya muridnya adalah _racing_, _cabe-cabean_, pengguna, bahkan orang kampung. SMA kami memang isinya anak-anak _buangan_ dari SMA-SMA yang tingkatnya lebih tinggi, tapi tidak semua murid kami berkelakuan seperti itu. Hanya ada beberapa.

Aku masuk ke SMA ini bukan karena aku murid _buangan_, tapi hanya SMA ini sajalah yang memiliki pelajaran lintas minat ekonomi bagi anak-anak IPA. SMA lain, bahkan SMA nomor satu se-Konoha hanya memiliki pelajaran lintas minat bahasa.

Dari parkiran guru, aku harus berjalan memutar karena pintu sekolah ada di bagian depan, sementara parkirannya ada di belakang gedung sekolah. Sepanjang mata memandang, parkiran siswa sudah banyak terpenuhi motor-motor. Ada beberapa siswa yang duduk di atas motor, menunggu bel masuk sambil merokok.

Bel berbunyi pada jam delapan tepat, berarti masih kurang tiga puluh menit lagi. Kelasku masih sepi, hanya ada Temari dan Shikamaru yang belajar bersama di meja paling belakang. Aku segera meletakkan tasku dan duduk di bangku yang berada di samping jendela, urutan keempat dari depan.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata datang. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu duduk di sebelahku. Ia lebih tua dariku tujuh bulan. Aku menganggapnya lebih dari teman, dalam artian ia seperti kakak bagiku karena kedewasaannya.

"Pekerjaan rumahmu sudah selesai, Sasuke?" ia duduk di sebelahku dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Tangannya membuka resleting tasnya, kemudian mengambil sebuah buku tulis. "Aku kurang tiga soal. Boleh lihat?"

"Hn." Aku membuka tasku. Kuambil buku fisika dan kuserahkan padanya. "Naruto titip salam." Hampir saja aku lupa menyampaikan salam sahabatku. Hinata saat ini memang dekat dengan Naruto, murid kelas X-IPS 2.

"Heh, anak itu." Hinata menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum. Ia kemudian melanjutkan menyalin pekerjaan rumahku.

Menjelang lima belas menit sebelum masuk, siswa mulai banyak berdatangan. Yang menarik perhatianku adalah ketika tiga orang siswa masuk ke dalam kelas. Rambut mereka pirang, _pink _dan merah. Mereka dikenal sebagai Geng Cabe. Sebenarnya mungkin istilah _cabe _untuk mereka agak kasar, karena _cabe _dalam arti sebenarnya adalah pelacur yang biasanya menemani anak _racing _ketika balapan liar. Namun perkembangan zaman, istilah kimcil, kordes, kampungan pun disamakan dengan istilah _cabe-cabean_.

"_Converse_-mu tidak original, ya?" ledek Kiba, seorang pemuda penyuka binatang pada Karin, si gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata. Rambutnya yang dicat itu membuatnya semakin terlihat tua. Apalagi catnya bukan merah terang, cenderung kepada merah yang digunakan ibu-ibu untuk menutupi uban.

Karin mencibir, lalu memandangi sepatunya yang berwarna abu-abu merk _Converse _itu. Jelas sekali sepatu itu adalah sepatu tiruan yang biasa dijual di pasar malam dengan harga enam puluh lima ribu. "Bilang aja kamu iri, tidak mampu beli." Balas Karin.

Mereka tidak duduk bertiga, si pirang Ino dan _pink _Sakura duduk tepat di depan bangku kami, sementara Karin dan pacarnya duduk di depan kedua temannya itu. Bisa dibilang kami satu deret. Ketiganya memang cantik daripada siswa lain, namun kelakuannya saja yang sedikit tidak beres.

Mereka memiliki ciri yang paling menonjol masing-masing. Karin dengan segala barang tidak ori alias tiruannya, Ino dengan segala foto _selfie_ dengan gaya centilnya, dan Sakura dengan segudang mantannya. Namun tetap saja, dalam diri mereka masing-masing, ciri-ciri itu tetap ada.

"Ino, tidak mau _selfie?_" pertanyaan Sakura terdengar hingga telingaku, membuatku melihat apa yang dilakukan dua orang di depanku itu. "Mumpung masih pagi, masih segar."

Ino mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponsel buatan China-nya. Aplikasi langganan mereka yaitu _camera460_, terkadang aku diajak _selfie_ dan fotonya dipamerkan di _facebook _mereka. Aku menaikkan alis ketika kedua perempuan itu mengesampingkan semua rambut mereka ke kanan dan agak memiringkan kepala.

Kulihat Hinata yang sudah selesai menyalin pekerjaan rumahku malah menggelengkan kepala. Gadis berambut ungu tua ini melirikku, kemudian melirik Sakura lagi. Ia kemudian menulis sesuatu di halaman paling belakang bukuku, lalu menyerahkannya padaku.

_Seperti itu orang yang kausuka? Hahaha_.

"Hn." Aku hanya bergumam setelah membaca tulisan Hinata di halaman paling belakang bukuku.

Tak kupungkiri, aku menyukai Sakura. Pada dasarnya ia memang cantik dengan matanya yang hijau sebening batu _emerald_. Hanya saja mungkin karena bedaknya yang tebal, dan _eyeliner _yang selalu dipakainya kemanapun membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dari umur sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Naruto dan Hinata pulang bersama. Sementara Geng Cabe itu masih uring-uringan entah apa penyebabnya. Aku yang tengah memasukkan buku ke dalam tas mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku lupa, aku sudah putus sama Sasori. Terus aku pulang sama siapa?"

"Aduh, aku mau pulang sama Suigetsu. Jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu. Terus gimana?"

Ketika kutatap Karin, perempuan itu ternyata tengah menatapku pula. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, dan ia memahaminya. "Sasuke, kamu membawa mobil, kan? Bisa antar Sakura pulang?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, mengantar gadis berambut _pink _itu pulang berarti semakin dekat dengannya dan mengetahui rumahnya. Aku mengangguk. "Ayo."

"Yes!"

Ketika berlalu, kudengar salah satu dari mereka mengucapkan kata itu. Entah memang mereka sengaja merencanakannya, atau mereka bersyukur karena Sakura bisa pulang. Gadis berambut _pink _itu akhirnya mengikutiku setelah pamit pada teman-temannya.

"Oh iya, Sasuke. Mobilmu merk apa?" pertanyaan Sakura yang ada di belakangku menguap begitu saja.

Aku tak berhenti berjalan dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kupikir ia bisa melihat sendiri mobilku nanti ketika di parkiran. "Rumahmu dimana?"

"Di belakang Mall Konoha. Kau tahu, kan?" tiba-tiba ia mensejajarkan langkah denganku dan memandangiku dengan wajah berbinar.

"Hn."

"Oh iya. Kamu kok bisa pintar sih? Belajar terus?" pertanyaan basa-basi terus diajukannya dan hanya kujawab dengan mengangguk. Beberapa orang memperhatikan kami, mungkin berpikir kemana otakku sampai-sampai mau berjalan bersama Sakura si cabe-cabean.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan mobilku. Aku segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Kulihat Sakura berpikir sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku menyalakan mesin dan memanaskan mobilku sebentar.

"Kamu kok tidak peka, sih? Harusnya kamu membukakan aku pintu." Ucapnya setelah duduk. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya dan menggerakkan _AC _mobil agar mengarah padanya.

Kami langsung melaju meninggalkan sekolah. Di perjalanan, ia berkali-kali bercerita tentang hal yang menurutku tidak penting, seperti pacar Karin atau pacar Ino yang bersekolah di SMA Negeri.

"Pacarmu?" tanyaku untuk memotong penjelasannya tentang sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, sekarang aku _single_. Baru putus dua hari yang lalu, hari Sabtu. Dia anak SMK, jurusan mesin."

Lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan lampu merah. Ini berarti menambah kesempatan berbicara dengannya karena setelah lampu merah dan belok kanan, kami akan sampai di belakang Mall Konoha. "SMK mana?"

"SMK 8 Konoha. Dia baik, biasanya sering mengajakku makan. Dia juga yang mengantar-jemputku ke sekolah."

Aku mendengus, SMK 8 Konoha adalah SMK yang terkenal dengan sarangnya _hewan_. Hewan dalam artian manusia yang berkelakuan seperti hewan. Sudah empat kali tawuran yang dilakukan SMK 8 Konoha menjadi berita di Koran. "Pacarmu anak nakal?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, kok. Dia tidak nakal, tapi dia anak _racing_."

_Racing_? Anak-anak dengan motor satria yang dimodifikasi dan dicat warna-warni itu tidak nakal? Ingin sekali aku menertawainya karena menganggap anak _racing _itu anak baik-baik.

"Kenapa putus?" aku menjalankan mobil ketika lampu hijau menyala. Kami sampai di sebuah rumah berwarna kuning pucat.

"Aku di sini ngekost. Bukan rumahku sendiri. Makasih ya." Sakura segera turun dari mobilku. Sesaat kemudian ia bukannya masuk ke dalam kost-nya, namun malah mengetuk jendela mobilku. Aku membukanya.

"Soal kenapa putus tadi, rahasia." Matanya memicing dan lidahnya menjulur seolah mengejekku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, heran dengannya. "Hati-hati, Sasuke." Ia melambaikan tangan padaku sebelum masuk.

"Hn." Aku segera putar balik ketika Sakura sudah memasuki kost-nya. Hal yang kuketahui tentang gadis itu semakin bertambah lagi. Tepat setelahnya, hampir saja aku menabrak seorang pemuda berambut merah darah yang mengendarai motor menuju kost Sakura tadi. Aku segera pulang ke rumah, masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Cinta itu buta, tapi cinta masih cukup mampu untuk membedakan suara Honda beat dan Honda Jazz, apalagi Kawasaki Ninja._

_**-Cabe-Cabean's quote-**_

* * *

><p>AN:

Fiksi ini dibuat tidak bermaksud menyinggung siapapun. Bila sekiranya ada yang tersinggung, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


	2. Chapter II: Stayed In My House

**Pacarku Cabe-Cabean**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter II: Stayed In My House]<strong>

Aku melepas salah satu _earphone_ di telingaku ketika gadis itu datang dengan lunglai. Hari ini ia tak memakai _eyeliner _tebal di kelopak matanya, tak pula gelang warna-warni bergemerincing di pergelangan tangannya. Jalannya terseok-seok bagaikan orang yang kakinya baru saja terlindas sesuatu yang berat. Punggungnya membungkuk dengan raut wajah yang sangat suram.

Ponselnya berdering, ia menyibakkan rambut _pink_-nya sebelum mengangkat telepon dari seseorang itu. "Ha? Sudah dimana?"

Kulihat ia mengangguk kemudian menutup telepon. Aku kembali memasang _earphone_ di telingaku. Masih tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum masuk. Dalam diam kutatap terus punggungnya yang tak tegap, kepalanya bertopang di atas meja seolah terlalu berat untuk ditegakkan.

"Ada masalah?" tanyaku dengan pelan.

Ia menoleh padaku, senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Ia kembali menghadap ke depan, kemudian bangkit berdiri menuju papan tulis yang masih penuh dengan coretan graffiti dari spidol yang dibuat Kiba kemarin. Ia menghapusnya, gerakan tangannya pun seperti terseret-seret.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan menghampirinya. Kurebut penghapus itu dari tangannya dan kuhapus dengan cepat papan tulis itu. "Masalah jangan dipendam sendiri."

Ia mendecak kesal dan menatapku kemudian menghela napas panjang. Setelah diam beberapa detik, ia mulai buka suara. "Aku diusir dari kost."

Aku masih fokus menghapus tulisan-tulisan di papan tulis, kulirik gadis itu ketika ia tak melanjutkan ceritanya. "Mengapa?"

"A… aku telat membayar kost tiga bulan, sementara sudah ada yang memesan kamarku dan aku diusir." Ia menghela napas panjang lagi dan kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Selamat pagi~" Temari masuk ke dalam kelas beserta Shikamaru yang masih menguap di belakangnya.

Aku yang sudah selesai membersihkan papan tulis segera kembali ke bangku. Setelah Temari dan Shikamaru, menyusul beberapa murid lagi datang ke kelas yang membuat ruangan semakin ramai.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dari pagi hingga pelajaran selesai, Sakura tampak murung meski kedua temannya selalu bersamanya. Ketika jam pulang tiba, aku yang mendapat giliran piket melihatnya tengah menopang kepala di atas meja dengan bahu bergetar.<p>

"Pulangah."

Bahunya berhenti bergetar, kepalanya terangkat dan menatapku. Matanya sembab dengan pipi yang basah. Ia menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinga lalu mengusap matanya. Ia tersenyum miris kemudian merapikan rambutnya. "Pulang kemana? Aku tak punya tempat tinggal."

Aku kembali menyelesaikan piketku hingga ruang kelas bersih. Kulihat ia masih berada di bangkunya. Kuambil tasku dan kutarik tangannya. Kubawa dia keluar dari kelas. Ia tak melakukan penolakan sama sekali. "Temani aku ke toko buku."

.

Kami pergi ke Mall Konoha yang ada di dekat tempat kost Sakura. Sebuah toko buku yang cukup besar hanya ada di mall ini. Aku sibuk memilih buku pelajaran setelah menemukan sebuah novel misteri dan _action _yang sepertinya menarik.

Sakura tak tertarik dengan apapun, ia memilih mengikutiku yang mondar-mandir melihat buku. Wajahnya tertekuk dan tak terlihat bersemangat. Beberapa kali helaan napas terdengar.

"Kau bosan?" tanyaku padanya setelah ia menghela napas untuk yang kelima.

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke. Aku hanya…" ia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, mungkin ia ragu atau malas untuk mengucapkan lanjutannya, "tidak punya uang untuk membeli buku." Akhirnya ia mengakui apa yang membuatnya terlihat tak bersemangat.

"Ambil saja, kubayari." Ucapku singkat. Kutinggalkan dia yang masih melongo menuju kasir. Akhirnya gadis berambut _pink _itu mengambil sebuah novel dengan sampul buku berwarna _pink _dengan wajah seorang perempuan Jepang yang imut.

Aku mendengus ketika melihat judul buku yang diambilnya. _Pose Imut dan Cantik untuk selfie_, dia memang maniak _selfie_. Ditambah lagi, di bagian bawah sampul itu terdapat tulisan _+Metode selfie cantik dengan camera460_.

Kami keluar dari toko buku pukul setengah lima sore. Tepat ketika melewati _food court_, Sakura berhenti sejenak dan memandangi sebuah stan yang menjual kentang goreng. Kurasa aku cukup peka untuk mengerti apa yang diinginkannya. Kuajak dia mendekati stan itu, "Kau cari tempat duduk." Ia tak membantah dan langsung mencari tempat duduk untuk kami tak jauh dari stan itu. Aku memesan satu kentang goreng dan _softdrink_.

"Terima kasih." Senyumannya terukir ketika aku meletakkan kentangnya di atas meja. Aku memilih duduk di sebelahnya, kemudian meminum _softdrink _yang kubeli. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi _camera460 _favoritnya.

"Sasuke, ayo _selfie_." Ia meluruskan tangannya dan mengarahkan kamera padaku dan dirinya. Meskipun kameranya sedikit buram—sesuai dengan harga ponselnya—ia tetap menyukai aktivitas _selfie _itu. Kepalanya sedikit mendekat padaku, mau tak mau aku pun menuruti permintaannya. Aku tersenyum tipis, sementara dia mengacungkan dua jarinya dan didekatkan ke pipinya, serta matanya yang dibuat agak sipit.

"Kirimkan fotonya." Aku mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim foto tadi ke ponselku. Aku menoleh ketika ternyata dia memperhatikanku mengirim foto lewat media sosial.

"Kenapa tidak lewat _bluetooth_? 'Kan lebih praktis." Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dari tanganku.

"Ponselku tidak ada _bluetooth_-nya."

Ia hanya mengangguk, kemudian menikmati lagi kentang gorengnya. "Sasuke, boleh pinjam ponselmu?"

Aku menyerahkan ponselku kepadanya. Sesaat ia melihat bagian belakang ponselku sebelum menggunakannya.

"Wah, ponselmu pasti keluaran terbaru yang mahal itu, ya?" Ia mengusap logo buah apel pada bagian belakang ponselku. Setelahnya ia membuka aplikasi kamera. "Begini kalau ponsel mahal, tanpa efek tapi hasilnya bening."

Aku memperhatikannya yang sibuk _selfie _menggunakan ponselku. Wajahnya terlihat imut dengan ekspresi yang kata orang-orang menjijikkan itu. Ia mengembalikan ponselku setelah mengirimkan semua fotonya. Aku sengaja tidak menghapus fotonya agar menjadi koleksiku.

.

Selesai memakan kentang goreng, kami memilih berjalan-jalan dahulu sebelum pulang. Aku berjalan di depan Sakura sembari melihat jejeran toko yang sebenarnya tidak menarik. Dan ketika kutoleh ke belakang, Sakura ternyata berdiri di sebuah toko aksesoris. Sepertinya ia tertarik pada sebuah topi berbentuk bundar yang dipajang di depan toko.

Tak ingin menunggu lama, aku segera menariknya ke dalam toko yang bernuansa warna _pink _itu. "Cepatlah kalau mau beli."

Ia mengangguk, kemudian menghampiri rak bandana, bukan topi bundar yang ada di depan toko tadi. Aku yang bingung hendak berbuat apa, namun tak ingin meninggalkannya akhirnya mengekorinya. Sakura mencoba memakai bandana yang bentuk semulanya sebuah kawat berlapis kain yang dapat dibentuk sendiri sesuai selera. "Bagus tidak, Sasuke?" ia memperhatikan dirinya di depan cermin yang disediakan.

Aku mendengus pelan, kuambil sebuah bandana berwarna merah dengan motif bunga putih. "Coba ini." Kuserahkan benda itu pada Sakura untuk dicoba. Aku tersenyum kecil, pilihanku tak pernah salah. Ia terlihat manis dengan warna merah yang mencolok namun serasi dengan rambutnya.

Senyuman merekah di bibirnya kemudian hilang. Ia melihat label harga yang ada pada aksesoris itu, kemudian meletakkannya lagi pada rak. "Sudah yuk, aku akan beli itu awal bulan."

Aku tertegun. Sebelum ia pergi jauh, kutahan tangannya dan kuambil bandana pilihanku tadi. "Aku yang bayar." Kutarik tangannya yang mungil itu menuju kasir. Begitu mudah karena tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali darinya. "Ada lagi yang mau kaubeli?" tanyaku sebelum menyerahkan bandana itu pada petugas kasir.

"Sebenarnya ada …." Suaranya terdengar pelan di telingaku.

"Cepat ambil!" titahku karena ia tak kunjung mengambil apa yang ia inginkan. Akhirnya ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah karet rambut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Pandangannya tak dapat beralih dari kantung belanjaan berisi aksesoris itu. Ia tersenyum samar, "Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Hn." Kunyalakan mesin mobilku setelah karcis parkir yang kukira hilang kini sudah ditemukan. "Kuantar pulang." Ucapku seraya melajukan mobil keluar dari parkiran mall yang cukup besar ini.

Kudengar ia mendengus, "Aku tak punya tempat tinggal. Mungkin kau bisa turunkan aku di halte bus depan." Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya dengan satu jemari telunjuknya mengetuk lengannya.

Aku menoleh sekilas kemudian kembali fokus pada jalan. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Dari sudut mataku, kulihat ia menyandar pada jendela mobil. "Entahlah, mungkin aku bisa menginap di rumah Ino." Tak ada pilihan lain. Aku pun membawanya pulang menuju rumahku. Kebetulan ibu dan ayah pulang terlambat. Ia tak merespon apapun ketika kami melewati halte bus. Ia sudah tertidur pulas di kursi penumpang di sebelahku. Kukecilkan AC yang mengarah padanya. Dalam keadaan tidurnya, ia begitu polos layaknya anak kecil. Tak seperti Sakura Si Cabe yang biasa diolok-olok murid SMA PGRK.

.

Dua puluh menit kubutuhkan untuk menyetir mobil hingga ke rumahku karena di jalan sedang terjadi demo yang menyebabkan jalan menjadi padat merambat. Gadis berambut _pink _itu bangun ketika kami sampai di rumah. Ia semula terkejut melihat rumahku, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Sasuke, ini rumahmu?" ia bertanya padaku setelah kami turun dari mobil.

"Hn." Aku segera berjalan mendahuluinya. Kutoleh ke belakang, ia sibuk mengagumi halaman depanku yang ditumbuhi beberapa bonsai besar yang selalu dirawat oleh tukang kebun sampai tak sadar bahwa dia sudah tertinggal jauh. "Cepatlah!"

Ia berlari kecil ketika aku sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah. Ia menepuk lenganku dengan pelan. "Kau di sini tinggal bersama siapa?"

"Keluarga." Kuajak dirinya memasuki rumahku. Ia masih mengagumi rumahku yang kupikir termasuk sederhana. "Kau mau makan?"

"Tidak. Oh iya, Sasuke, kau belum makan dari tadi. Bagaimana bila aku memasak untukmu?" ia tiba-tiba mendahuluiku dan bertanya dengan gembira. Kedua telapak tangannya bertemu di depan dadanya, pertanda ia memohon kepadaku.

"Masak mie saja." Kuletakkan tas sekolahku di atas sofa. Aku segera menunjukkan dimana letak dapur. Selagi ia memasak, aku duduk di meja makan yang tak jauh dari sana.

Dia terlihat bersemangat meskipun yang dimasaknya hanyalah mie instan dengan campuran sayur dan telur. Selagi mie itu direbus, ia memilih untuk menungguk dengan duduk di depanku. "Enak, ya. Punya rumah seperti ini." Matanya berbinar menatap sekeliling, bahkan langit-langit rumah pun ikut ditatapnya.

"Kemana orang tuamu?"

"Orang tuaku ada di desa. Aku jarang sekali pulang ke sana. Jadi kangen." Ia menghela napas kencang. "Sasuke, main _truth or dare_, yuk?"

Semula kupikir itu adalah hal yang membosankan. Hanya mengajukan pertanyaan dan memberikan tantangan. Namun akhirnya aku menurutinya, selain menghilangkan bosan, aku bisa mengetahui lebih dalam tentang gadis yang dijuluki cabe-cabean ini.

"Hn. Kau duluan."

Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Aku pilih _truth_."

Sasuke menyeringai sesaat. "Berapa mantan yang kaupunya?"

Jemarinya bergerak menghitung-hitung. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menghitung kembali. "Kira-kira ada enam belas bila dihitung sejak SMP."

Aku mendengus, mantannya cukup banyak untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Pantas saja dia dicap sebagai murahan, tapi kenapa aku masih menyukainya walau kutahu hal-hal yang buruk pada dirinya itu bisa dikatakan cukup banyak. "Aku _dare_."

Sakura tersenyum sumringah. "Fotoku yang tadi belum dihapus, kan? Ganti _display picture_-mu dengan fotoku selama satu hari!" ia tertawa dengan keras seolah berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang nista.

Aku segera mengganti _display picture _salah satu media sosial yang kumiliki dan menggantinya dengan foto Sakura. Selain itu, kupilih salah satu fotonya yang menurutku paling cantik dan kujadikan _wallpaper _ponselku.

Sakura membuka media sosialnya dan mengecek apakah aku sudah menggantinya atau belum. Puas melihatnya, kami segera melanjutkan permainan. "Aku _truth_."

Aku berpikir sejenak, ragu di antara dua pertanyaan. Antara menanyainya siapa yang dia sukai, atau mengapa putus dengan pacarnya. Pada akhirnya aku memilih pilihan kedua. "Mengapa putus dengan pacarmu?"

Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih tegang. Suara-suara meletup terdengar ketika kami berdua tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. "Ah, mie-nya." Gadis itu segera lari dan mematikan kompor. Air rebusan mie sudah meluber hingga membasahi kompor. Ia menghidangkan mie itu untukku, kemudian mengambil dua gelas air dari kulkas yang ada di dekat situ.

"Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar." Ia meminum air yang sudah diambilnya. Dapat kulihat bahwa ia hanya memperhatikanku memakan mie. "Sasuke, orang tuamu kemana?" Bertepatan saat itu, dapat kudengar pintu depan telah dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Kami pulang~"

"Itu ibu dan ayahku." Ujarku padanya.

"A—Apa?!" Sakura terlonjak kaget. Ia berdiri dan mengambil tasnya yang ada di sofa.

Aku berhenti menyantap mie dan segera menyusulnya. "Ibu, Ayah. Ini Sakura."

"Selamat malam, Tante, Paman." Sakura menyodorkan tangannya untuk menyalami kedua orang tuaku. Ia kemudian berdiri di sampingku. Mukanya memerah dan ia terlihat gugup ketika ibuku melihatnya dari atas hingga bawah.

"Sakura, ya? Baru sekali ini Sasuke membawa teman perempuan selain Hinata." Ibuku tersenyum simpul, sementara ayah langsung pergi menuju lantai atas tanpa berucap apapun selain tersenyum tipis.

"Ibu." Kupanggil wanita berusia empat puluh tiga tahun yang telah melahirkanku itu. "Sakura akan tinggal di sini."

Sakura menoleh dengan tatapannya yang menyiratkan bahwa ia benar-benar terkejut. "A… anu, Tante. Maksud Sasuke—"

"Duduklah dulu." Ibuku memotong perkataannya dan menyuruh kami berdua duduk di sofa. Kami menurutinya, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya. "Jadi, Sakura. Sebelumnya kau tinggal dimana?"

"Ta … tante, Sakura tidak—"

"Dia kost. Tapi diusir karena menunggak dan sudah ada yang memesan kamarnya." Potongku sebelum ia menolak untuk tinggal di rumah kami.

Ibuku mengangguk maklum, ia menatap Sakura sejenak. Pikiran buruk terlintas di otakku, bagaimana kalau ibu tidak menyukai _style _Sakura dan tidak mengizinkan gadis itu tinggal di rumah. "Orang tuamu?"

"Orang tua saya ada di desa. Saya sendiri di kota untuk menuntut ilmu, Tante." Sakura memainkan jemarinya yang bertaut. Dapat kulihat keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Hendak tertawa rasanya, situasi seperti ini layaknya kami sedang melakukan lamaran dan Sakura adalah sang pria.

Lagi-lagi ibuku mengangguk. "Baiklah, Sakura. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, kau bisa menggunakan kamar tamu di sebelah kamar Sasuke. Sasuke, tolong antar Sakura." Ibuku kemudian bangkit dan mengelus lengan Sakura. "Tante pergi dulu, ya. Kalau kamu mau, kamu boleh panggil Ibu." Ia meninggalkan kami berdua di ruang tengah itu.

Sakura tersenyum canggung, "Baiklah, terima kasih … Ibu."

"Ayo." Aku bangkit dan mengambil tasku yang juga ada di sofa. Dia mengikutiku naik ke lantai dua dengan langkah terseret-seret entah mengapa.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn."

.

Kini ia sibuk mengagumi kamar barunya yang menurutku biasa saja. Gadis itu mengelilingi kamar, kemudian meraba seluruh perabotan yang ada. Terakhir, ia berbaring di atas ranjang dengan tangan yang direntangkan.

Aku baru menyadari sesuatu yang aneh ketika gadis itu meletakkan tasnya di samping ranjang. "Kemana semua barangmu?"

"Oh, yang dari kost?" Sakura menghampiriku dan berdiri di sampingku. "Aku punya waktu tiga hari untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru sebelum ibu kost memindahkan semua barang-barangku." Ia menghela napas pelan, kemudian menatapku sambil tersenyum getir. "Setidaknya dia masih memberiku waktu. Dan terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Sasuke."

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak, sampai ia mengajukan pertanyaan retoris bagi beberapa orang. Atau mungkin memang dia yang ketinggalan berita. "Sasuke, kudengar Hinata sering kemari. Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Hn." Aku segera pergi dari kamarnya yang ada di sebelah kamarku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Sudah jelas apa hubunganku dengan Hinata, hampir satu sekolah mengetahuinya. Aku tak terlalu memikirkannya, yang kupikirkan adalah bukan hal buruk kalau dia tinggal di sini.

Kami akan lebih dekat dan dapat bertemu setiap hari. Untung saja Itachi tidak ada di rumah, kalau ada dia pasti Sakura akan digodanya setiap hari. Dan bukan tidak mungkin Sakura akan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Itachi mengingat gadis itu mudah akrab dengan siapa saja.

Ya sudahlah, biarkan saja Yang Maha Kuasa berkehendak…

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

><p>AN:

Hai, maaf update-nya lama. Saya mau bahas-bahas review dulu ya, maaf kalau ada yang tersinggung dengan saya mengangkat tema ini.

Kenapa saya pakai setting Indonesia karena saya mau bikin terobosan baru, kan biasanya setting high school-nya mengikuti Jepang. Jarang-jarang kan pakai setting seperti ini.

Dan siapa tuh yang bilang ini dari pengalaman pribadi saya? :v kamfret banget. Emang sih saya punya sahabat perempuan yang agak cabe-cabean gitu tapi ini bukan based on true story saya kok, konfliknya baru muncul di chapter selanjutnya ya. Ada yang mau ditanyakan? Silakan saja.

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


	3. Chapter III: Be Mine

**Pacarku Cabe-Cabean**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter III: Be Mine]<strong>

Aku masih terpejam dan terbaring di bawah selimut meskipun sudah satu jam lalu aku terjaga. Rasanya malas sekali untuk mengangkat badan dan pergi menjauhi ranjang. Hari ini hari Sabtu, tidak bisakah ibu mengizinkanku untuk membolos?

Semakin lama celometan dari burung-burung kecil yang sudah lama tinggal di pohon mangga di depan rumahku semakin terdengar nyaring seolah memarahiku. Aku akhirnya bangun dengan kesal dan keluar dari kamarku. Pintu tak kututup rapat walaupun pendingin ruangan di kamar masih menyala. Yah, hitung-hitung mendinginkan bumi.

Kubuka pintu kamar Sakura yang ada di sebelahku. Kosong, namun kamar itu sudah tertata rapi dengan wangi khas dirinya yang manis namun segar. Aku segera turun ke lantai satu. Pemandangan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah ibu dan Sakura sedang bercakap-cakap di dapur dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Ini hari kelima ia tinggal di rumahku, namun kedekatannya dengan ibuku bahkan sudah melebihi diriku yang justru anak kandungnya.

"Oh, Sasuke sudah bangun?" ibu menoleh padaku, mungkin karena ia mendengar langkah kakiku yang terseret-seret pada tangga rumah. "Ibu dan Sakura memasak roti bawang dan sup asparagus. Ayo sarapan. Tinggal kau saja yang belum sarapan."

Aku melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di atas kulkas. Sudah jam sepuluh pagi, namun ibu tak membangunkanku. Ini pertanda bahwa ibu mengizinkan—atau bahkan membiarkan—aku untuk membolos sekolah. "Hari ini aku tidak sekolah." Aku memilih untuk duduk di depan ibuku.

Ibu mendengus. "Kalau kau berangkat sekolah hari ini, memangnya mau dihukum oleh Tsunade karena telat dua jam?" ibu melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Sakura tanpa menghiraukanku yang masih makan. Di keluarga kami memang seperti itu, pembicaraan akan dimulai ketika selesai makan.

Aku memakan sup asparagus yang sebenarnya tidak pernah dimasak oleh ibu karena ibu memang tidak tahu resepnya. Ini pastilah buatan Sakura. Kulirik sekilas gadis yang ada di seberangku itu, ia terlihat tersenyum menanggapi apa yang dibicarakan ibu.

"Sakura, nanti sore pergilah jalan-jalan bersama Sasuke, ya. Sekalian juga beli bahan kue untuk kita buat besok." Ibu memegangi kedua tangan Sakura dengan erat, kemudian tersenyum senang ketika Sakura mengangguk. Yang dimintai persetujuannya bukanlah aku yang mengantarnya, tapi malah Sakura. Kemudian wanita yang sering disangka kakakku ketika berjalan bersamaku itu menoleh padaku."Oh iya, Sasuke. Naruto dan Hinata kenapa jarang main ke sini lagi? Rumah jadi sepi tanpa mereka."

Aku meletakkan piranti makan yang kupakai di bak cucian piring. "Sibuk berpacaran, Bu." Aku kembali duduk di depan dua perempuan itu, mungkin sedikit berbincang tidak buruk meskipun tidak tahu apa-apa bila mereka sudah membahas gossip selebriti.

"Wah, Naruto dan Hinata saja sudah berpacaran. Kau kapan punya pacar?" lagi-lagi ibu menyindirku yang sampai saat ini masih belum memiliki pacar. Bukannya aku tidak normal, tapi masih dalam proses. Ingin sekali rasanya kubilang pada ibu yang selalu meledekku bahwa calon pacarku ada di sebelahnya.

"Kalau Sakura, sudah punya pacar?" ibu beralih menatap Sakura dengan pandangan seolah berkata _katakan kalau kau belum punya pacar_.

Sakura menyengir dan menggaruk pelipisnya yang kuyakin tidak gatal. "Aku …."

"Dia sudah punya pacar." Potongku sebelum dia meneruskan kalimatnya. Aku bangkit dari kursi dan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil sebuah apel.

Ibu menghela napas pelan sementara Sakura melotot ke arahku. Ia tak terima ketika kukatakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki pacar. "Sayang sekali, ya. Sasuke! Seharusnya kau mencari pacar seperti Sakura, cantik, pintar memasak, baik." Ibu mengelus lengan gadis itu seolah mempromosikan kelebihan Sakura.

"Hn." Aku kembali pada meja makan dan mendekati gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna _pink_ itu. "Dia ini pacarku."

Cup!

Aku segera berlari menuju tangga setelah berhasil mencium pipi Sakura sekilas. Seringai kemenangan tak dapat ditahan dari wajahku. Tak dapat kubayangkan apa yang terjadi setelahnya antara gadis itu dan ibu. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, mungkin beres-beres atau mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Jam dua siang aku dan Sakura pergi jalan-jalan sesuai perintah aneh dari ibu. Ia mengenakan sebuah dress berwarna krem pucat selutut. Kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman bermain sebelum nantinya ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan kue.<p>

"Kau tahu, gara-gara tadi pagi aku jadi diberitahu banyak hal oleh Tante Mikoto." Gadis di sebelahku menggerutu kesal namun tak berhenti memakan permen kapas yang kubelikan untuknya. "Tante bilang kalau aku harus tahan dengan sifatmu yang keras."

"Lalu?"

"Banyak lagi, yang pasti semua sifat burukmu disebutkan." Lidahnya yang berwarna agak hijau karena pewarna permen kapas itu terjulur. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gemas. Kuajak dia pergi ke stan permainan yang lain.

Sakura berhenti pada sebuah stan permainan menembak bebek yang bergerak. Hadiahnya bukanlah boneka atau perhiasan lucu, tapi beberapa pot tanaman mungil, dan yang paling istimewa adalah tanaman bonsai.

"Kau mau main?" tanyaku padanya yang masih terfokus melihat orang-orang yang bermain di sana.

"Tidak, aku sedang berhemat." Baru saja ia hendak berbalik menjauh, langsung kutarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi mendekati stan itu. Selalu saja ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bersenang-senang dengan alasan sedang berhemat atau akan melakukannya ketika sudah memiliki uang. Lalu untuk apa aku yang selalu di sampingnya ini?

Kami memenangkan permainan itu, namun poinnya tidak sampai untuk memenangkan tanaman bonsai yang ada di rak tanaman paling atas. Sakura memilih salah satu pot kecil dengan tunas yang tumbuh di tengahnya. Penjaga stan itu enggan memberitahu kami jenis tanaman apa itu, ia hanya memberi kami sekantung kecil pupuk dan menyuruh kami untuk merawatnya dengan baik.

"Kira-kira ini tanaman apa ya, Sasuke?" Sakura masih mengamati tanaman kecil yang dipegangnya itu mulai dari bagian bawah potnya hingga bagian samping, siapa tahu menemukan sebuah kertas bertuliskan jenis tanaman itu.

Kulihat sekilas akar yang keluar dari dalam tanah itu. "Mungkin dari jenis _angiospermae_."

Sakura mendengus ketika aku menyebutkan pembagian jenis tumbuhan. "Aku tak tahu apa itu, jadi tidak usah dijelaskan." Bibirnya mengerucut kemudian kembali mengamati tanaman kecil itu.

Aku tersenyum tipis, gadis yang memang paling lemah di mata pelajaran biologi itu terlihat lucu ketika tertarik dengan tanaman kecil yang masih menjadi misteri itu. Hari sudah mulai sore dan langit sudah berubah menjadi warna oranye.

Satu wahana menarik perhatianku. "Mau naik _ferris wheel_?" tawarku pada gadis itu. Tanpa menunggu persetujuannya, kutarik tangannya menuju antrian _ferris wheel _atau yang biasa disebut oleh sepupuku bianglala.

Sakura menitipkan _tanaman misteri_—itulah nama yang diberikannya—kepada penjaga wahana _ferris wheel. _Kami segera naik ke salah satu bilik. Sakura memilih untuk duduk di sebelahku. Wahana ini mulai bergerak naik, kami dapat melihat kota Konoha di sore hari ini.

Sampai pada puncak teratas, wahana ini berhenti agak lama. Tanpa sadar gadis ini mendekat ke arahku untuk melihat ke luar jendela lebih jelas. "Wah, indahnya! Pasti romantis kalau pergi ke sini bersama pacar."

Aku menatapnya ketika ia berucap seperti itu. Matanya berbinar seolah baru menemukan keindahan seperti ini di kota Konoha. "Bukannya kau pacarku?"

Telinganya masih cukup tajam meskipun apa yang tadi kukatakan itu sangat pelan. "Kau ini, aku jadi digoda terus oleh Tante Mikoto gara-gara kau menciumku tadi pagi." Sakura menghela napas, "Cepatlah katakan kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa sebelum—"

"Jadilah pacarku." Aku memotong kalimatnya. Kini ia tampak terkejut dengan pipi yang agak merona terkena sinar matahari. Aku mendekatinya, kutarik tengkuknya hingga bibir kami bertemu. Bibirnya lembut dan manis, mungkin karena _lipgloss _yang dipakainya.

Ia membalas ciumanku. Aku semakin senang ketika ia mengalungkan tangannya di leherku. Semakin kurapatkan tubuh kami, semakin jelas detak jantungnya yang berdebar keras sama sepertiku. Mungkinkah ia memiliki perasaan yang sama?

Aku memisahkan diri darinya. Kutatap dia dengan sungguh-sungguh pertanda meminta jawaban. "Jadi?"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Segera kurangkul dan kukecup kepalanya. Baru kali ini aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan selain dari keluarga dan sahabatku. "Itu ciuman pertamaku, kuberikan padamu." Kuelus rambut _pink_-nya yang sangat halus itu.

Namun reaksinya berbeda, ia menatapku dan tersenyum paksa. "Maafkan aku karena ini bukan ciuman pertamaku." Ia memalingkan wajah, tak ingin menatapku.

Namun kuraih wajahnya agar kembali menatapku, ia terlihat gusar dengan bibir bawahnya yang terus digigit. "Hn. Tak apa." Aku merangkulnya semakin erat ketika putaran _ferris wheel _tinggal satu lagi sebelum berakhir. "Maaf lancang … kau, masih perawan?"

Kali ini pipinya amat memerah seperti buah tomat. Ia berpikir sejenak sembari menatapku. Aku begitu takut kalau jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan dugaanku. Namun ia mengangguk. "Iya, kenapa?"

Dalam hati aku bersyukur. Kini kupeluk dirinya dengan erat dan kudekatkan kepalaku pada telinganya. "Ciumanmu boleh bukan aku yang mengambilnya. Tapi untuk _itu_, kupastikan akulah yang akan mengambilnya dan hanya untukku."

"SASUKE!" ia memukul lenganku pelan. Mukanya semakin memerah ketika mendengar apa yang kuucapkan. "Kau ini frontal!" ia memukulku sekali lagi, tentu saja tidak dengan serius.

"Aku serius, Sakura." Kuusap pipinya yang halus itu dengan lembut. "Bahkan wajahmu memerah seperti ini."

_Ferris wheel_ berhenti, kami segera keluar. Tak lupa Sakura mengambil _tanaman misteri_-nya yang tadi dititipkan. Kami pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan kue. Sepanjang jalan, tangan kami terus bertaut dengar erat dan sesekali kurengkuh pinggangnya yang kecil. Di balik sifatnya yang kata orang tidak baik dan cenderung seperti wanita murahan, ia memiliki bakat memasak yang lazimnya dimiliki seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Aku mengikutinya kemanapun ia mengambil bahan untuk membuat kue. Ia begitu serius memilih di antara deretan bahan-bahan yang menurutku terlihat sama saja sehingga tidak perlu dipilih. Yah, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang membuat kue.

Sakura yang berjalan di depan berbalik menghadapku, membuatku harus berhenti mendorong _trolley_ "Sasuke, kau mau makan apa besok?"

Aku melihat rak di sekelilingku yang dipenuhi tepung dan gula. "Kau bisa memasak sup daging dan tomat?"

Gadis itu tersenyum riang, kemudian menarik _trolley _agar aku mendorong benda ini mengikutinya. Ia mengajakku ke _freezer _tempat daging-daging yang dijual itu dikumpulkan. "Sasuke, kau bisa memilih tomat, kan?"

"Hn." Tanpa aba-abanya, aku segera pergi mengambil tomat dari mesin pendingin supermarket yang berisi sayur-sayuran. Kuambil sekitar dua kilogram untuk persediaan selama beberapa pekan. Setelah memilih, aku kembali kepadanya yang masih belum memilih daging.

"Sasuke, ini banyak sekali!" wajahnya tampak terkejut setelah kuletakkan sebungkus tomat yang sudah ditempeli harga oleh petugas ke dalam _trolley_.

Aku menunggunya memilih daging tanpa menghiraukan ucapannya barusan. Setelah semua bahan dibeli, kami pergi ke kasir untuk membayar. Kami pulang ketika hari menjelang malam.

.

"Sekarang malam Minggu, ya? Pantas saja ramai sekali." Sakura tertarik pada apa yang ada di luar jendela mobil. Di mana-mana toko buka dan ramai oleh muda-mudi. "Sasuke, biasanya malam Minggu kau pergi ke mana?"

Aku membelokkan mobil ketika sudah kulihat gerbang perumahanku. "Di rumah." Tanpa menghilangkan fokusku pada jalan, aku meliriknya sekilas yang sudah menghadap ke depan lagi.

"Kalau aku dulu biasanya keluar bersama Sasori. Kadang ke pasar malam, kadang juga melihatnya balapan." Kudengar ia mendecak kesal. "Apalagi ketika balapan, aku sering mengantuk karena balapannya dilakukan tengah malam."

Aku terdiam selama ia menceritakan tentang mantan kekasihnya. Sejujurnya aku kurang suka ia membahas mantannya, namun aku juga tak ingin ia diam dan suasana berubah menjadi canggung karena aku tak bisa memulai pembicaraan. Jadi lebih baik kubiarkan saja ia bercerita, sekaligus mengetahui sedikit tentang mantannya yang bernama Sasori itu.

"Eh!" gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, ia terdiam beberapa saat. Dari sudut mataku, dapat kulihat ia menatapku takut-takut dan senyuman lirih. "Maaf, aku malah membicarakan mantanku, padahal aku sudah punya kamu."

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-katanya. Apalagi ketika ia berkata bahwa ia memilikiku, terdengar menyenangkan. "Bukan masalah."

Kami sampai di rumah. Aku menurunkan belanjaan sementara ia memegang _tanaman misteri_ dan membawa satu kantung belanjaan. Ketika sampai di dalam rumah, ibu dan ayah tampaknya sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, sebab mobil di garasi tidak ada dan kunci pintu terselip di balik pot dekat pintu rumah kami.

Kuletakkan belanjaan itu di dapur. Sakura sibuk mencari tempat yang cocok untuk _tanaman misteri_. Setelahnya, ia kembali ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih dari dispenser. Ide jahil terlintas di kepalaku. Kupeluk gadis itu dari belakang dan kusandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya.

"Kita hanya berdua di rumah." Kugerakkan jemariku yang ada pada perutnya, membuatnya menggeliat pelan. "Menurutmu, apa yang harusnya kita lakukan?" aku menyeringai senang ketika pipinya memerah.

"Sa … Sasuke." Ia mencoba menoleh padaku.

Kukecup pipinya sekilas lalu kuacak-acak rambutnya. "Bercanda, kok." Aku terdiam ketika melihat raut wajahnya yang justru semakin memerah. Kucium keningnya sebelum ia berbicara apapun. "Selamat malam." Kutinggalkan ia sendiri yang masih mematung menuju kamarku.

* * *

><p>Hari Minggu, hari di mana seharusnya aku bangun lebih siang, namun itu tak terjadi. Aku bangun jam enam pagi ketika kudengar suara gemerisik dari halaman belakang. Aku segera keluar menuju balkon kamarku yang kebetulan menghadap ke halaman belakang.<p>

Di situ ada Sakura yang sibuk menggali tanah menggunakan sekop kecil yang kuketahui milik ibu. Ia memegang pot _tanaman misterius_ sebelum diletakkannya kembali di sampingnya.

Aku segera keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai satu. Ibu dan ayah sibuk menonton televisi bersama, jarang-jarang mereka mendapatkan momen ini karena ayah sibuk bekerja di kantor. Kuhampiri Sakura yang ada di halaman belakang yang pnuh dengan bunga dan tanaman sayur yang ditanam ibuku.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Ia menoleh ke belakang, kemudian senyumnya terukir setelah mengetahui bahwa aku yang memanggilnya. "Terima kasih."

Aku segera berjongkok di sampingnya dan membantunya menggali tanah. Kami menanam _tumbuhan misteri _dekat dengan dinding pembatas rumahku dan rumah tetangga. Tanaman itu masih seperti kemarin, kecil dan daunnya tak kunjung mekar.

Hari Minggu itu kami habiskan dengan bersantai di rumah hingga ketika sore hari ibu menerima telepon dari kak Itachi bahwa ia akan pulang hari Selasa.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari Senin tiba. Aku dan Sakura berangkat ke sekolah bersama menggunakan mobilku. Di sepanjang jalan, ia berceloteh tentang dua sahabatnya. Aku hanya mampu diam tanpa mengomentarinya, namun tetap mendengarkan.<p>

Ketika kami melewati pintu masuk menuju gedung sekolah, Sakura tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengannya, namun agak lebih tua sedikit.

"Maafkan a—Tayuya?!" ekspresinya begitu terkejut dengan menatap perempuan yang dipanggilnya Tayuya itu.

Tayuya menatapku dan Sakura bergantian, kemudian ia tersenyum sinis dan meremehkan Sakura. "Kebetulan sekali kita bersekolah di tempat yang sama." Ia lagi-lagi menatapku, lalu menatap kedua tangan kami yang saling bertaut. "Kau sudah berpacaran dengan orang lain? Bagaimana dengan Sasori?"

Sakura melepas genggamanku, ia maju selangkah kemudian meraih kerah baju Tayuya. "Apa urusanmu?! Aku sudah putus dengan Sasori! Jangan ikut campur!" didorongnya Tayuya hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding.

Muka Tayuya semakin bengis, ia menangis dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "DENGAR JALANG! AKU MERELAKAN SASORI UNTUKMU, DAN KAU MEMBUANGNYA?!"

Aku diam saja ketika dua orang perempuan ini beradu mulut, sebenarnya aku hendak memisahkan keduanya, namun entah apa yang membuatku kaku dan memilih untuk bertahan di tempatku.

Tayuya lagi-lagi melihatku, kemudian kembali menatap Sakura sinis. "Oh, jadi karena pacar barumu ini lebih kaya? Kau tidak pernah berubah, Sakura. Tetap mata duitan seperti biasa."

Bahu Sakura bergetar. Tangannya terangkat ke udara. Begitu tahu apa yang hendak diperbuatnya, aku segera mendekat dan menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Ia terkejut mendapatiku yang mencegahnya untuk menampar Tayuya.

"Lihat, Sakura! Bahkan kekasihmu membelaku setelah tahu kebusukanmu!" gadis di hadapan Sakura itu malah salah paham dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada seolah dia menang.

"Aku tak membela siapapun. Tapi aku tak suka kekerasan." Kutarik gadisku pergi meninggalkan Tayuya. Baru kusadari beberapa murid yang melintas malah diam dan melihat perkelahian Sakura dan Tayuya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" sekali hentakan kuat, tangannya terlepas dari genggamanku. "Mengapa kau membelanya?"

Aku berbalik, kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam. "Sudah kubilang aku tak—"

"Kau percaya kalau aku ini mata duitan?! Jadi kau mem—"

Kusentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjukku. "Aku tak membela siapapun." Kurengkuh ia ke dalam pelukanku. "Dan kau tak mata duitan." Rambut _pink-_nya terasa begitu lembut di tanganku. Kuajak ia pergi ke kelas setelah perkelahian tadi.

"Siapa itu Tayuya?" tanyaku setelah dia tenang dan duduk di bangkunya. Kelas masih sepi, hanya ada Tenten yang sibuk menyapu kelas. Aku menopang daguku dengan tangan dan memperhatikan gadis di depanku yang memiliki mata hijau sebening kaca ini.

"Dulu dia sahabat baikku. Dia juga satu kost denganku, kudengar dia dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya yang lama karena hamil. Tak kusangka dia masuk ke sekolah ini." Sakura menghela napas, kepalanya langsung ambruk dan bertopang pada mejaku.

Kuacak-acak rambutnya, kuperhatikan _eyeliner _di sudut matanya agak luntur. "Kau menangis?" tanyaku yang membuatnya menegakkan kepala.

"Tidak." Ia menggeleng, "Dan aku bermusuhan dengan Tayuya setelah kami menyukai cowok yang sama."

Sasori. Nama pemuda itu beberapa kali disebutkan oleh Tayuya tadi. Aku jadi penasaran, seberapa tampannya pemuda bernama Sasori itu hingga ia bisa membuat dua sahabat sehidup semati berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi rival seumur hidup.

"Sasuke, maaf kalau aku selama ini terkesan mata duitan di matamu."

Kucubit pipinya pelan hingga dia mengaduh, aku tersenyum tipis sekilas. "Kau tidak seperti itu, Sayangku. Berapa kali harus kukatakan, hm?" kucubit lagi pipinya.

Kedua pipi gadis itu memerah, entah karena kerasnya cubitanku pada pipinya atau panggilan sayangku padanya. Ia tersenyum lembut, kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap depan setelah pasangan yang selalu langganan datang pagi—Shikamaru dan Temari—datang.

Memang selama aku berjalan dengan Sakura, selalu aku yang membelikannya barang-barang yang diinginkan. Tapi bukan dia yang meminta, itu inisiatifku sendiri. Sekalipun ia memang benar mata duitan, itu tak merubah perasaanku kepadanya. Percayalah … .

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

><p>AN:

Hallo, saya update lagi nih fic wkwkwk. Karena waktu luang dan menjelang liburan musim dingin, Natal dan tahun baru jadi saya bisa sempat membahas beberapa review.

Di sini nggak ada SasuHina-nya, soalnya banyak banget yang ngira ini bakalan slight SasuHina dan bikin nggak nyaman. But it's okay, kalau nggak suka ya gak papa, tapi saya tegaskan nggak ada SasuHina. Sasuke sama Hinata itu hubungannya sekadar sahabat dan adik-kakak. Nggak ada cinta segitiga, karena saya tahu gimana sakitnya cinta segitiga itu wkwkwk #curcol

Aduuuh buat Luca Marvell maaf ya jangan tersinggung. :'( Aku gak berniat nyinggung SMA mu, kok. Cuma kebetulan ini kuambil dari sahabatku yang sekolahnya di sana. Dan yang tanya saya tinggal di mana, saya tinggal di Eastbourne, England :v :D

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


End file.
